1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of combining granular components, according to which the components are combined and mixed together. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to supply granular material to a mixing chamber, where the material is mechanically mixed. The degree of mixing is dependent, among other things, upon the mixture time, so that with the heretofore known methods the mixing of granular material takes a relatively long period of time. As a result, a lot of energy is consumed, which increases the cost of such methods.
The apparatus for carrying out such methods has rotating containers, for example rotating drums with inlets and outlets. By rotating the drums, the granular material constantly shifts in position, as a result of which a gradual mixing of these materials is achieved. However, such apparatuses are structurally complex, and are correspondingly expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus of the aforementioned general type according to which the granular components can be mixed very uniformly with one another in as short a period of time as possible, and with little structural expense.